


Tumblr Ficlets

by esteefee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Little Fuzzy Series - H. Beam Piper, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place to stick my tumblr ficlets.</p><p>The Little Fuzzy fusion is Chapter 5. But AO3 doesn't allow for individual tagging of chapters, sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

[Originally posted here](http://esteefee.tumblr.com/post/68609977237/images-from-the-daily-flan-first-date-what). **  
**

* * *

"What, you want to what?" John was completely stumped. Seriously.

"A date," Rodney said. "You know, like normal people do? Not that I’m not enjoying being shoved into supply closets and ravaged—"

_Ravaged_ , John repeated soundlessly.

"—because I really do like that part; no complaints there at all." Rodney flushed. "But every so often a fellow likes to, you know—"

"No, I really don’t." John crossed his arms. "Because it’s not like I can stick a rose between my teeth and take you dancing. It just ain’t gonna happen."

Rodney’s face fell. “No, I know. I realize.”

John scratched an itch on his neck. “I mean, maybe—they are talking about finally making some changes back on Earth, but you know how long that shit takes. So, I’m sorry if—”

"No, no—" Rodney held out his hands. "I’m not saying I’m miserable or anything, you dunce," he said, and the itchy feeling went away, and suddenly John could breathe again.

"So, then, okay: I don’t know about a date-date. But I’ll see what I can do."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Rodney grinned and dragged him back to bed.

So, that was cool.

:::

"This really wasn’t what I had in mind, Colonel," Rodney said, bitching as another blob of sticky web stuff fell between them.

"Almost done, almost done," John said and kept on sawing with his KA-BAR.  "Just hang in there."

"Seriously, Colonel—storming a hive ship? Hanging out in a Wraith’s pantry?  These are suboptimal conditions for a terrific first date."  Rodney twisted his wrist with a disgusting, squelchy sound and gave John a thumbs down.

"I’m fucking sorry, okay?  How the hell was I to know our picnic planet would get culled?"

"No, I’ll grant you. But did we really have to go charging into the jumper and fly after them? I think not."

"Well, did you have to tear off after that little kid the Wraith was dragging away and get separated from me?" John gritted his teeth and tore out a huge hunk of the stuff, finally wrenching the front of the lattice free. "There. Come on out."

Rodney stepped out of the Wraith cubby and eyed John for a second, then swooped in and planted a kiss on John’s lips. Rodney smelled like stinky Wraith goo and fear sweat, but John grabbed the back of his vest and kissed him for a second out of sheer relief.

"Okay. Okay, so, enough with the romance. Let’s kill some Wraith. Our faux chicken salad is getting warm."

Rodney barked a laugh and took the P-90 John handed him. 

All in all, John thought, it really wasn’t that bad for a first date.

 

_End._


	2. Birthday Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheppy birthday [johnshepnerd](http://johnshepnerd.tumblr.com)!
> 
> John/Rodney, Established Relationship, PG

"Wow, you got me a present? What is it?" John deliberately shook the package, making Rodney wince.

"Don't do that. Do not—are you ten?"

"Why? Is it fragile? Did you make it?" John grinned. "Rodney, did you build me a sex toy?"

Rodney crossed his arms. "No, it's not a dil—just open it, would you?"

"'Kay." John plopped down on his bed and tore through the taped-together spreadsheets that made up his present's wrapping paper. Hey, it was the thought that counted. He was touched Rodney even remembered he had a birthday, let alone the approximate date it fell on.

"Oh, wow," John said. "An RC helo. Very cool."  Man, this must've taken up Rodney's entire allotment on the _Daedalus_ this trip, which meant no more chocolate for a month and a half. "Thanks, buddy."  John looked up from the shiny package and caught Rodney gazing at him with a lopsided smile.

John put the box aside. "Hey. C'mere."

"What? Why?" Rodney said, immediately suspicious.

"Because." John lunged up and grabbed Rodney's arm, pulling him down onto the bed.

"Neanderthal! Cretin!" Rodney blustered, as John rolled him over, tangling them up just right, so John could press down and feel Rodney's soft belly under his and kiss him all over his stupidly cute face.  

"Thanks," John said. "'S turning out to be a pretty good birthday after all." He gave a little shove with his hips, grinning when Rodney's eyes went a little unfocused.

"You don't aim very high," Rodney said, smirking. "My plans included a birthday blow-job and fitting your helo with a Jell-O gun."

"Later for the gun turret,"  John said, and leaned down to say thanks the best way he could.

  
……………….  
10.02.2014

 


	3. Genius Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esteefee: how come I can code a secure build system but a pie crust eludes me?
> 
> okideas: Where’s Rodney when you need him to run to the store for Sara Lee?
> 
> esteefee: Now I want to write a story where Rodney and John ~~get dragged~~ go to the Millers for Canadian Thanksgiving and Jeannie commandeers Rodney into pie baking.

"How hard can it be to make a pie?" Rodney says, "It's merely following a programmed set of instructions," and John shakes his head and sneaks out to buy a pre-made crust.

When he gets back, Rodney is red-faced, covered in flour, and there are little pellets of pie dough all over his "Nerd? I Prefer the Term 'Intellectual Badass'" T-shirt. His pie crust is plastered to the table and resembles a fractal painting of a smiley face, minus the smile. John waits until Rodney has put down the potentially dangerous rolling pin before unbagging the store bought crust, which he slips onto the table with shrug. 

"Let’s go to plan B," John says.

Rodney makes a whining sound, clutches John's shoulders, and butts his forehead into John's chest. "Thanks. You are the most blessed of boyfriends." 

John's face gets hot, and he doesn't even mind that Rodney has smeared flour and butter all over his favorite black T-shirt.

"C'mon," he says. "Between the two of us geniuses, I bet we can get the filling right."

Turns out he's totally wrong about that, but they have a lot of fun trying.

 

................................  
November 26, 2014  
San Francisco, CA  



	4. How John Stopped Freaking Out and Learned to Love the Bug*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *With Apologies to Peter Sellers
> 
> Please ignore the tags. This story is Gen. With Xenophobia. Chapters don't let you have separate tags. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Mischief. Clotpoleofthelord started a [great thread](http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com/post/109327964132#notes-container%22) on tumblr about why we need SGA to come back on the air. This was one of the prompts I came up with: to meet bug aliens. :D
> 
> Crappy manip by me.

  
"Stop making faces," Rodney hissed. "T'lik dik'tik'lik is a very sensitive fellow."

"I'm not making faces," John protested. At least, he was trying not to, except this T'lik dik-bug guy was really freaking him out with the way his mandibles kept opening and shutting so close to Rodney's head, and it didn't help any that the guy was bright green and had antenna and—

"I said stop it!" Rodney said, kicking him in the foot. "Seriously! Sorry, T'lik. You were saying?" Rodney practically oozed graciousness all over the place, all because the Krik'ki'ka were extremely advanced and their tech had made Rodney's scanners have simultaneous orgasms.

"Honored sir, if our humble <untranslatable> interests you, ki, ki, we will be blessed to acquaint you with its workings." T'lik dik'tik'lik bent his forelegs together and bowed, something pink moving behind his jaws.

John winced again, because really? Any second now, T'lik and his big green buddies were bound to stretch out their claws and make mincemeat out of them both. Where the hell were Ronon and Teyla when you needed them? Out trading for baby supplies, that was where. And had Rodney completely forgotten the mega bee incident? He'd been quick enough to wrap his arms around John and beg him to whip out his P-90 then. Uh-huh.

Good times.

"Mega bees. Mega bees," John whispered, and got a boot in the ankle again.

"You have to excuse my friend," Rodney said, all smiles. "He's got his head up his ass."

"Oh, this translates not…. Is it like evacuating through his spiracles?" T'lik rubbed his wings together, his mandibles opening and closing.

"Ha-ha, yes. He's being ridiculous."

"I'm not—" John dropped his head and whispered, "It's the clicking sounds, all right? They remind me of _them_ , okay?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ I see." Rodney turned back to their host. "Colonel Sheppard was once bitten by an Iratus bug. Nasty thing. Almost sucked the life right out of him."

"Iratus?" T'lik straightened suddenly until he loomed high over both of them. John put his hand on his P-90. But T'lik leaned over and said, "The Iratus are our mortal enemies! We crush their thorax between our mandibles!" A trail of slime dripped from his jaw.

"Yeah," John said, raising his fist. "Right on." Huh. These guys weren't so bad after all.

"In truth, though, we find it much more efficient to use the pulse energy weapon that targets a weakness in their exoskeleton, ki, ki. A certain frequency…" T'lik flipped his antenna. "They shatter like dried-out pupae."

"Cool!"

"See," Rodney said. "Now you've got him all excited."

"Ahk, ki, ki. We would be pleased to share with you our pulse energy weapon—it is only right an enemy of the Iratus should have it."

John grinned and clicked and offered his hand. "Now that is what I call the beginning of a terrific friendship."

He didn't even make a face when T'lik patted John's cheek with his palp.

Much.

 

......................................  
2015.01.28  
San Francisco, CA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grasshopper image from:  
> https://kedarphotography.files.wordpress.com/2008/06/heuschrecke1web.jpg.
> 
> SG-1 Alien from:  
> http://www.thescifiworld.net/img/interviews/morris_chapdelaine_02_big.jpg.


	5. Big Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's hair makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tygermama.

"Get away from them, Sheppard. You have no idea if they're hostile or not."

Sheppard gave Rodney a disbelieving look. And yes, perhaps he had a point: the aliens were maybe three feet tall with large, golden brown eyes, and covered in soft-looking, blond fur. Actually, it was more of a dense pelt, and it looked incredibly lush. Rodney's fingers itched to pet one.

Dastardly. That was probably their evil secret power.

"Hey, they like PowerBars!"

"Stop it, Ronon! Don't encourage them!" Rodney appealed to Teyla, but she just shook her head indulgently. 

"They seem very friendly, Rodney. And their tools, though small, are delicately made." She showed him a curved, wicked-looking blade made of what appeared to be bone, and with a knob at the other end. 

"Cool," John said. He offered one of the fuzzy creatures a PowerBar in exchange for a peek at their weapon, this one a polished red-brown, like  mahogany.  

Just then, there was a squeak, and a tiny, white, fluffy ball scrambled from between the legs of one of the Fuzzies and scrambled up John's legs, making him yelp. It made a bee-line for the top of John's head and settled right in, its large, golden eyes blinking at Rodney from its white, furry face.

"Hmmm," Teyla said. "I believe it thinks your hair is a friend, John."

Ronon laughed.

"Terrific," John said, and reached up to pet the little critter. "Hi there, little buddy."

Rodney pulled out his tablet and took a photo.

"Bastard," John muttered.

"Blackmail material," Rodney replied.

And if he made the image his new background, well, that was just cake.

 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> [Now with Genius Comment Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/50352436) by [Wanted_A_Pony](http://wanted-a-pony.livejournal.com).


End file.
